


Тысяча рассветов не сравнится

by Steklodoov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steklodoov/pseuds/Steklodoov
Summary: Юра и Витя собираются на банкет.





	Тысяча рассветов не сравнится

**Author's Note:**

> Ничем не прикрытый, местами трэшугарный, потенциально сквичный дроч на Юрочку. Люди с тонкой душевной организацией, ~~бегите~~ вы предупреждены.
> 
> Таймлайн - три года после окончания событий первого сезона аниме.

"Почтенная публика считает, что мужчина должен носить мужскую одежду. Соответствую вот", - подписал Юра свое селфи в черном мужском костюме и запостил в Инстаграм. На фото Юра помещался где-то по середину бедра. В комменты тут же повалилось "Красавец, во что ни одень!", "В жопу такую публику! Юра, жги!", сотни сердечек и одно проницательное "что-то будет...". До банкета по случаю окончания Чемпионата мира оставалось двадцать минут. 

Почтенная публика с консервативными мнениями оживилась после показательной на прошедшем ЧЕ, которую Юра откатал в юбке. Костюм был на самом деле простой до неприличия - белый верх без украшений с длинным рукавом и глубоким широким вырезом, белые леггинсы и белая же длинная летящая шифоновая юбка. Юбка слегка просвечивала - чтобы не скрывать движения ног. Привычно красить светлые ресницы черной тушью Юра тогда не стал, а губы накрасил темно-вишневой помадой.

Произошло это все потому, что месяца за полтора до ЧЕ Юра наткнулся на давно забытую портисхэдовскую "Роудз", которую еще в детстве много слушал, очень нравилась. Спросил у Вити, слышал ли он ее (тот ответил, что слышал и часто слушал), и вслух сильно пожалел, что под нее не покатаешься - совершенно статичный трек. Витя в ответ заржал: "Юр, не родилось еще такого звука, под который я не спляшу так, что все попадают". "Ну, валяй", - недоверчиво ответил Юра. Он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что хореограф Витя до пизды гениальный, но конкретно это казалось невозможным. Витя хмыкнул, сказал "Поехали!", и они поперлись прямо на ночь глядя на каток - им можно. Там включили трек, и Витя экспромтом и сплясал просто как на душу легло, а Юра и попадал. Подумал, что более красивого и грустного проката в жизни не видел. Загорелся, выдал: "Срочно меняем показательную!", когда Витя подкатился к бортику. Витя возразил: "Не надо менять и не надо катать эту несколько раз. Она, согласись, весьма специфическая, так что не будем обесценивать ее уникальность несколькими прокатами. Откатаешь после ЧМ". Ждать до ЧМ Юра отказывался: "Ты издеваешься, столько ждать? Тем более, мы с тобой до ЧМ еще десять новых напридумаем, как обычно!" Тут Витя согласился, и они сошлись на Европе, но Витя веселья ради добавил условие: "Но исполнишь ее только если возьмешь золото". "Говно вопрос", - сказал Юра. Только костюм никак не могли придумать подходящий, а в итоге этот образ Юре приснился. Ну и вот.

На прокат этот, конечно, отреагировали бурно и далеко не только положительно. Под видео на Ютубе лайков набралось больше, чем под большинством других его прокатов, а дислайков мизер по сравнению с лайками, но тоже куда больше, чем обычно. В комментах, что характерно, царил срач. Возгласы крайнего восхищения Витиным хореографическим гением и Юриным поразительным катанием разбавлялись замечаниями нормалов - которых Юра и окрестил "почтенной публикой" - о том, что мужчина не должен краситься и напяливать юбки. А что он к тому моменту уже с пару лет на постоянной основе красил ресницы, они, видимо, не замечали. Хотя, с чего бы им - эти явно не его поклонники, может, и рожу вблизи не видели. Кто-то написал "Он и так на девушку похож, зачем усугублять...". Юра проржался тогда в голос - сочувствуют, поди, лол. "Он что, с полом своим не определился?" - писал кто-то менее культурный. "Это, чел, у тебя с определенностью проблемы, если надевание юбки меняет тебе пол", - подумал Юра. В целом, на один лайк подобного коммента приходилось десять на ответах к ним, в которых кто-то не ленился этим товарищам разъяснить, что Юра - дважды чемпион мира в мужском одиночном фигурном катании, а мужественность измеряется не внешним видом. Да даже если б никто этого и не сказал - отстаивать свою честь в интернетах лучший на данный момент фигурист в мире не стремился. А вот не тролльнуть "почтенных" было выше его сил и против убеждений.

Сейчас Юра стоял перед зеркалом во весь рост в их с Витей номере и внимательно себя осматривал - все ли в порядке. Поправил узкий черный галстук, пригладил брюки на бедрах. Его всегда смущало, что силуэт в таких классических костюмах как-то скрадывается, но напомнил себе, что мужской образ, так как раз и надо, а щегольнуть изгибами фигуры Юра всегда успеет.

Брюки книзу несколько сужались и заканчивались на семь сантиметров выше косточки. Елена Михайловна, Юрина портниха, спросила еще когда он с заказом пришел: "А ты в курсе, что такая длина зрительно укорачивает ноги?", на что Юра ответил "ну и хорошо, а то как циркуль". Она возразила: "Звучит, как будто плохо! Скажем по-другому - сто шестьдесят восемь сантиметров ног!", уточнила потом: "Или ты подрос?" - "Не-а, остановился рост. Надеюсь, так и останется, оно и для катания лучше, и у нас с Витькой прикольная разница выходит - двенадцать лет и двенадцать сантиметров". Елена Михайловна сказала, что напрашивается пошлая шутка, на что Юра гордо отмахнулся, что шутка не удастся, потому что в ней нет доли правды. Она посмеялась и сменила тему: "А зачем брюки укороченные? Туфли какие-нибудь сильно крутые напялишь?" - "Ага", - довольно ответил Юра, не соврал даже. 

Сильно крутыми туфлями были совершенно классические черные лаковые Лабутены. Лабутеновские Пигаль Фоллиз, если быть точнее, - двенадцать сантиметров (ха!) тоненькой шпильки и острый нос с глубоким вырезом, в котором красиво и соблазнительно было видно начало пальцев. Юра любовался своим отражением, расчесывал длинные мягкие волосы и размышлял, вспомнит ли народ меметичную песенку Ленинграда. Когда песня прогремела в январе шестнадцатого, Юру этой темой не подколол только тот, кто с ним вообще не знаком. Лабутенов у него тогда еще, конечно, не было, но главным экспонатом далеко не только на выставке Ван Гога Юра был всегда. Всех приколистов он по юности слал нахер, но в душе был согласен, особенно с "примой без пизды". Ну а че, правда же - и в буквальном смысле, и в обычном, и даже в смысле сочетания высокой культуры с отборным матом. И похуй, что и песня, и приколисты над примой явно иронизировали.

Туфли - и эти, и не только - ему на самом деле Витя подарил, оттого и такие классические. Правда, Витя, пиздюк, еще оговорился, что сам не любит эту "вульгарную красную подошву", но, мол, это оптимальное сочетание классики с "тем кичем", который любит Юра. Юра все показывал Беку, а тот на второй паре туфель удивился - почему Вите нравятся всякие женские штуки на Юре, Витя же гей - мужское должен любить, наверное.

Витя, вообще-то, не гей. Он просто ебанутый и любит то, что "нормальные люди" называют лютой ебаниной. Какому вот "нормальному человеку" придет в голову без шуток мужиков в жопу переть? Вот то-то и оно. А если мужик, которого он прет, и сам порядком ебанутый - чулки там, например, нацепил, - то вот это то, что доктор прописал. Да-а-а, доктор бы Вите точно прописал. А если Витя при этом еще и сам в чулках... Эту тему они любили. Витя в белых, Юра в черных, стоя лицом к большому зеркалу, Юра на шпильках, Витя без обуви - и нет этих двенадцати сантиметров разницы. Очень удобно.

Вот вы думаете, Витя почему матом не ругается? Потому что питерский интеллигент? Хуй там плавал. Потому что русский мужик, который не ругается матом, это нёх - все как Витек любит.

Юра Вите так и объяснял его странное увлечение Юри - "Смотри, Вить, ты видишь, как какое-то бухое в сраку чудо-юдо в носках зажигает на пилоне с твоим другом в совершенно неподходящей обстановке и думаешь - о, заебись, давненько такой хуеты не было! А потом видишь, как это чудо с пухлыми боками в растянутых трениках катает твою программу, катать которую достойны только боги - и ты наваливаешь кучу от восторга. А за год вашей совместной жизни выясняется, что он по сути своей обычный тихий япошка и ты разочарованно подтираешься". Витя пожимал плечами, говорил "может, и так", хотя на самом деле Юра понимал, что все было не совсем так. Витя остыл к Юри, это да, но ушел как раз Юри - от ебанины устал.

А первое проявление любви, которое случилось между ними, заключалось в том, что Витя попросил Юру плюнуть ему в рот. Они лежали в номере после шорта на ЧМ на одиночной юриной кровати, Витя тихо говорил ему почти на ухо, как много он всего переосознал за тот год, что пробыл Юриным хореографом и вторым тренером, какой он раньше был слепой дурак и не видел дальше своего носа, и гладил его руку. Юра смотрел в потолок, был во всем согласен с Витей и подумывал отшить его к чертям просто в качестве мести, а благоразумие подсказывало, что когда уже пятый год от чьего-то голоса гусиная кожа по всему телу и сердце заходится от его легкого прикосновения к твоей руке, отшивать этого кого-то из мести - сам себе злобный мелочный дебил. Поэтому решено было этого блудного сына великодушно простить, а словесный поток раскаяний Юра прервал, усевшись на Витю верхом и сказав "заткнись, заебал". Вот тут-то Витя и сжал его плечи и попросил: "Юр, плюнь мне в рот". Юра даже не охуел и не заржал - наклонился низко, почти касаясь губ губами, и вытолкнул слюну в Витин приоткрытый рот. И внизу почувствовал, что они сейчас от этой поеботы кончат оба. Витя как-то потом рассказал, что ему всегда очень нравилось, как пахнет у Юры изо рта - свежей слюной. Юра подумал, что так пахнет рот любого здорового человека, в том числе самого Вити, но промолчал - надумал Витя себе хуйни и слава богу. Если уж Юре она на руку.

Мысли его прервал, собственно, Витя:

\- Юр, ну когда ты уже согласишься на показательную под “Sans contrefaçon”? Вот этот твой образ сейчас очень напомнил.

Ну начинается!

\- Склероз на старости замучил? Я тебе тыщу раз говорил, что ее должна девочка катать.

Витя в ответ нацепил бич фейс.

\- Видимо, проблемы с памятью передаются половым путем, Юрочка, потому что я тебе столько же раз говорил, что там фигурирует Шевалье д'Эон. Песня не про девочку, переодетую в мальчика, песня про гендерную интригу!

\- Между ног у тебя гендерная интрига! - огрызнулся Юра. - Песня о гендерной неконформности. Которой у меня нет.

Иногда Витя производил на Юру впечатление человека, интеллектом не особо обремененного.

\- Больно ты знаешь, про что песня. Чай, не ты ее писал.

\- Ну, блядь, как бы и не ты, - заметил Юра.

Выругался про себя - эти перепалки с Витей его всегда заводят, и этот козел это прекрасно знает. Козел тем временем пожал плечами, подошел близко со спины, зарылся носом в волосы и прошептал довольно:

\- Ничего, когда-нибудь ты прогнешься.

И как в подтверждение горячо погладил юрины бедра, прижал плотно к себе, заставляя Юру в действительности прогнуться в спине и оттопырить задницу. И выдать замученным полустоном:

\- Вить, ну что ты за пидор, нам выходить уже! У меня костюм не настолько свободный, чтобы ничего не видно было!

Витя хмыкнул, потерся о Юрин зад - так, что Юра все хорошо прочувствовал через все слои одежды, и добавил:

\- Ну, считай, маленькая месть. Я так хожу с тех пор, как ты вышел из душа.

Юра теперь уже не на шутку возмутился:

\- А я виноват, что ты в край ебнутый озабоченный старпер и у тебя встает на одно мое существование? Я ж ничего не делал!

\- Конечно, не делал! - хохотнул Витя и заговорил тихо на ухо, пересекаясь с Юрой взглядом в зеркале: - Не поворачивался демонстративно ко мне голой попой, не надевал сначала рубашку, а уже потом трусы, не поглядывал из-за плеча, смотрю ли я, не дефилировал тут на шпильках походкой от бедра, попутно стреляя в меня призывными взглядами. Невинный котик, елки!

Ну ладно, допустим, было, но чтоб так реагировать!

\- О боги, Витя, для отношений нашего уровня это легкий флирт, кто ж знал, что у тебя встанет!

\- Как будто ты не знаешь, насколько ты горячий, - шепнул Витя ему в ухо, отвел волосы, поцеловал шею. - Господи, Юра, ты горячее геенны огненной. Ты, наверное, не человек даже, а сам Асмодей в отпуске.

Юра через силу убрал с себя витины руки и жестом указал отлепиться от него - хватит тут, надо сходить на банкет, а потом уже хоть до потери сознания ебись.

\- Не, если б Асмодей, я был бы блядью. А ты мои взгляды на половую распущенность знаешь.

Витя сложил руки на груди спрятав обе ладони внутрь, как бы показывая, что ему стоит усилий не трогать Юру. Отшутился:

\- Так в отпуске же!

Юра последний раз провел щеткой по волосам.

\- Похуй. На самом деле мне просто не нравится имя. Лучше какой-нибудь Бельфегор. Глянь там, у меня нет волос на пиджаке?

Витя снял с его спины одну светлую длинную волосинку.

\- Но Бельфегор - принц лени! Из всех смертных грехов ты выбрал единственный, который за тобой не водится.

Да чтоб он всех помнил.

\- Ладно, окей, а за алчность там кто?

\- Маммон, - хмыкнул Витя и забрал у Юры расческу, начал расчесываться сам.

-Фу, нахуй, Маммон - это к Кацудону разве что.

Взгляд у Вити сразу сделался осуждающим - не любил он, когда Юра на Юри бочку гнал, - но ненадолго, знает же, что Юра это не всерьез. Продолжил:

\- Ну тогда выбирай: гнев-Сатана или гордыня-Люцифер?

\- Всех-то ты помнишь, демонолог хуев! Особенно чью-то дебильную классификацию, в которой Сатана с Люцифером разные демоны, - раздраженно пробормотал Юра. - Ладно, сойдемся на Люцифере.

И тут на Юру снизошло. Он резко развернулся и положил руку Вите на плечо.

\- Слу-у-ушай! А кто там у ангелов самый крутой, который Люциферу пизды дал? Михаил?

Витя заинтересованно нахмурился.

\- Он, да.

Юра просиял и крепче сжал руку на Витином плече.

\- А че, устроим в новом сезоне великую битву на небесах? Типа в короткой катаю образ Михаила, в произвольной - Люцифера. 

Витя продолжал хмуриться, приложил палец к губам, и Юра добавил: 

\- Хэзэ, может, банально, зато по-чемпионски пафосно! И у всяких пэгээмнутых пердачок пригорит.

После недолгого молчания Витя продолжил:

\- Знаешь, мне нравится общая идея, но не нравится Михаил. Сложно с ходу сказать, почему. Может, лучше образ Люцифера, когда он еще был ангелом, а в произвольной - властитель Ада?

\- Хм... Хм-м-м... - протянул Юра. - Вот реально чет с Михаилом не так, а что...

Витя завис на несколько секунд со сложным лицом и заключил:

\- Простецкий он слишком для тебя, обычный скучный борец за добро. Тебе что-то поэлегантнее надо, позагадочнее.

Ишь как оформил, демон. Сам, небось, подумал, что потому что Мишаня здоровый тру мужык, а Юра с виду деваха без первых девяносто. А может, и не подумал - Витя куда более творческими категориями рассуждает. Гений хуев, куда деваться.

\- Ну окей, значит. Будем катать падение Люцифера. Заодно "Ангелам" своим зачетно лизну.

К "Ангелам" Юра со временем стал относиться вполне положительно. Те подросли, поумнели и переименовались в падших.

Правда, выживет ли эта задумка, пока нельзя было сказать, потому что концепций для новых программ они придумывали в день по три.

\- Эй, я тебе лизну! - в шутку возмутился Витя и ткнул Юру пальцем в бок.

\- Лизнешь, - согласился Юра. - Пора выходить.

***

Все-таки чем хорош конец чемпионата, думал Юра несколькими часами позже, забравшись в номере на подоконник с ногами, можно разок въебать режим, а еще - сколько угодно трахаться в жопу и не волноваться, что это теоретически может вылиться в буквальную жопоболь и отвлекать во время ответственного проката. Жопа не болела, и Юра подумал, что можно повторить, вот как только он досмотрит этот чудесный розово-фиолетово-оранжевый рассвет.

Он покрутил в руке открытую бутылку шампанского, которую прихватил с банкета, и впервые вспомнил про банкет с тех пор, как они вернулись в номер. Почтенной публики на банкете, естественно, не было, но был Пхичит - вот он и разнесет Юрины выебоны на весь интернет. Ну как - начнет, а там само разгорится. Юра Пхичиту хорошенько попозировал, чтобы было какие фото по новостям растаскать, а тот и рад. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. А так, обычный, в общем-то, банкет - как всегда, много поздравляли, только комплиментов Юра отхватил еще больше обычного. Самый классный был от Бека - "Ты как всегда, Юр. Выебываешься, но офигенный". А сам-то и без выебонов был очень ничего. Раз пять, правда, люди от нехуй, видимо, сказать, комментировали юрины туфли в духе "Ничего себе, и как ты так легко на таких высоченных ходишь!" Юра внутренне фейспалмил и хотел в ответ съязвить, что на коньках куда сложнее, чем на каблуках, но он вот ничего, как-то держится. Но он пришел побыть звездой, а не пиздой, поэтому вслух отшучивался - "Опыт!" - и вспоминал совершенно убитый паркет в бывшей Витиной, а теперь их общей квартире. На паркет они, конечно, срали - кинки важнее.

Юра глянул на Витю - тот лежал на кровати, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки и с улыбкой рассматривал Юру. Оранжево-желтый свет из окна раскрасил его в Юрину масть - золотистые волосы и зеленые глаза.

\- Иди сюда, посмотри рассвет. Пиздец какой красивый, - позвал Юра.

\- Тысяча рассветов не сравнится с тем, что я вижу перед собой, - улыбчиво ответил Витя, а Юра показательно вздохнул:

\- Спасибо, что хоть не стихами.

Да ему безумно приятно, конечно, и Витя это наверняка прекрасно понимает, еще не хватало вслух признавать. Юра отпил из горлышка - чуть выдохлось, но вкусное. Подумал, хорошо-то как - у него третий подряд титул чемпиона мира, вкусное шампанское, красотища за окном и Виктор Никифоров говорит, что Юра красивее тысячи рассветов, причем, не просто пиздит, но и смотрит действительно на него, а не в окно.

А потом Витя как был голышом, так встал и пошел к нему. Юра раздраженно дернул ногой - да что ж за привычка ходить со своим хером наголо! - и закусил губу. Витя между тем подошел, поцеловал его плечо, с которого сполз слишком большой для него гостиничный халат, обнял и заговорил тихо, касаясь губами щеки.

\- Это не просто красивые слова, Юра. Я в жизни не видел и не знаю ничего лучше тебя. Ты мне когда-то не дал договорить, но сейчас послушай. Мне нравится твоя необычность, невозможная красота, эксцентричность, как мы вместе с ума сходим - это хорошо, знаешь, весело. А то, что я на самом деле тогда наконец увидел в тебе, что искренне люблю и чем восхищаюсь - это твоя смелость, сила, стойкость, решимость, целеустремленность, мужество. Тебя ничем не сломать и не остановить. Вот поэтому ты потрясающий.

Юра сначала смотрел на него неверяще, а потом обнял в ответ руками и ногами и буквально физически почувствовал, как цинизм, который он так холил и лелеял для защиты от суровой реальности, облазит с него засохшими корками, а к глазам подступают слезы какого-то невероятного облегчения.

Умелец удивлять, мать его. Каждый раз как первый. Юра выдохнул.

\- Спасибо, Вить. 

Смутился и добавил:

\- В смысле, спасибо, что хоть не стихами, романтик ты хуев. Я уже говорил?

Витя мягко усмехнулся, поцеловал в мокрую щеку. Смотрел он по-прежнему не на рассвет.


End file.
